Done!
by kitsune-snuggler12
Summary: She was done with everything! Done with the stress! Done with the Shikon! but mostly done with herself!


Disclaimer; i dont own own anything no matter how much i would love to. I mean who wouldn't want to.

Anyways... This is "Done"

Its in the middle of the night, everyone is asleep except Kagome. She wa trying to get to sleep , but was unable to do so. "why?", you ask. Simple, the stress of the whole mission was starting to get to her. Not only that, but she was tired, depressed and done! Done with the responsibility of the Shikon! Done with Inuyasha constantly telling her that it was her fault that this happened, as if she didn't know. But mostly done with the fact that she can't control anything. Not her current situation, not what she was feeling, not ever her own damn powers!

Kagome, the sweet, innocent girl that everyone thought she was, was spiraling into a dark, deep, and dangerous abyss of depression. She was able to hide it because no one had ever thought to ask her how she was ever feeling. She hide her emotions behind believable masks of happiness and smiles that seemed sincere. On the outside it seemed as if she didn't have a care in the world. It was a whole different story on the inside. Her heart was slowly being eaten by depression. Her brain was only thinking of a way to end this, the mission, the shikon, her troubles, her feelings...HER!

She slowly slid her way out of her sleeping bag. She looked around to see if anyone had woken up, but no one had. She scoffed, they didn't even have a clue and didn't care. They were all sleeping arounfd the fire and Inuyasha was in his tree sleeping. She slowly tip-toed out of the camp-ground, into her shoes, and walked into the forest. She didn't even bother to take her bows and arrows.

Once she walked into the forest, she noticed that no animals were out, the stars were shining, there wasn't even the bright glow of the stars that were always there with her. It was dark, but she preferred it that way. She walked into the well's clearing and sat next to the well. Taking a deep breathe, she started to meditate. She thought of all of the pain she has suffered, emotionally and physically. She thought of all the pain that she had to endure quietly.

In her state of mind, all of these thoughts were slowly turning into more sinister thoughts. She took another deep breathe and opened her eyes. Her eyes held no emotion just emptiness, but that was reflecting how she was feeling, empty. She wanted to end this permanantly.

One would instantly think tha she would cut her throat, or her wrist, or even poison herself, but that would be too cliche. Don't get me wrong she wanted to end it, but in a less messy way. You see in the modern world, death would be dying of blood loss, a heart attack, or getting run over with a car. However death was viewed a bit differently in the fuedal era. Here death would happen because you were possesed by a demon, your soul would be stolen from you, or something more spiritual.

What Kagome would do was gather all of her spiritual energy, her soul ,her everything ,gather it and make it explode evidently killing herself. Kagome concentrated in drawing her soul and power into a ball of pink light. It wa slowly getting bigger and bigger until it was visible to the naked eye. She seemed to be glowing and giving out a strong power signal. This alerted everything and everyone, including her group, that something that something huge was about to happen.

Back to the group-

Everyone snapped their eyes open once they sensed the large spiritual energy. They quickly jumped up, looked around, and noticed that Kagome was missing. They thought that she had been kidnapped or something. So, they all rushed to the well's clearing with their weapons in hand ready to they saw would terrify and scar them for the rest of their lives. Kagome was starting levitate off of the ground and float in the air, a bright pink light was surrounding grew and grew until it exploded, blinding everyone in the clearing and people for miles group had to shield their eyes ad once they opened them they saw Kagome on the floor.

They rushed over to her and dropped their weapons onto the floor. Sango started to move her around. "KAGOME! WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES!", cried Sango "PLEASE! GET UP!". Tears started to come out of everyone's eyes, with Sango and Shippo crying the hardest. "Sango, it is of no use. Lady Kagome is gone." said Miroku, hugging her, his voice breaking the whole time. Sango cried into his robes, clinging onto them. Inuyasha just held Tetsusaiga in his hand, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. His claws had dug into hs skin making them bleed. "WHY? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN NOW!" he growled out. He fell to the floor and held kagome in his lap with her head in his chest.

In the heat of the moment everybody had falied to notice a small slip of paper attached to the well that read: _You should have seen this coming - signed KAGOME. _It's true they should have seen this coming, seeing as how they al had a part to do with it, one way or another. Nothing was heard, not the rustling of the trees, just the howls or the wolves and dogs that were heard throught the valley and the sobs of the group.

The End 


End file.
